Franchise
yerel bir girisimci, ulusal veya international bir markaya sabit bir ucret vererek, genel standartlarina uyarak, o markayi ve/veya urunlerini satarak bir isletme acar.. cogu konuda o genel standartlara bagimli kalmak zorundadir ama bazi konularda (reklam, promosyon, eleman gibi) konularda bagimsizdir (bkz: mc donalds) (bkz: burger king) (bkz: tatlises lahmacun) etc benzin istasyonlarınında işletme hakkı bu şekilde elde edilir. (bkz: bp) (bkz: shell) (bkz: total) (bkz: opet) 03.06.2004 12:13 influxer http://www.franchise.com/ http://www.franchise.org/ (bkz: isim hakkı) bayilik ile sık sık karıştırılan, bayilikten çok daha komplike ve ciddi bir sistemdir. franchising sisteminde bir markayı kullanma hakkından daha çok, işlerliği önceden kanıtlanmış olan oturmuş bir mekanizmayı kullanma hakkı cezbedicidir ve işte bu noktada bayilik sistemi ile farklar başlar. bayilikte, bir markanın ürün ya da ürünlerinin üretimine ve satışına hak kazanılmaktadır. franchising'de ise ürünün üretiminden sunum şekline, sunumun yapıldığı hizmet noktasının dizaynından personelin eğitimine kadar pek çok konuda ana firmaya bağlılık gerekmektedir. sağladığı en büyük avantaj, başlangıç maliyetlerinin yüksekliğine ve kara geçme süresinin uzunluğuna karşın risklere azami derecede kapalı olan güvenilir yapısıdır. franchising veren pek çok marka, mağazanın açılacağı yer, mağazanın dizaynı, hizmet sunum şekli gibi önemli kararları da kendisi almaktadır. franchising hakkını almak isteyen tarafa sadece gerekli finansmanı sağlamak ve franchise haklarını elinde tutmak için çok sıkı ve ciddi olan sözleşme kurallarına uymak kalır. franchising, ana firma için de çok mantıklıdır. bu sistem sayesinde firmalar para koymadan, yatırım yapmadan, reklam giderleri dışında para harcamadan her yere yayılabilmektelerdir. sistemini, kanunlarını, piyasasını bilmedikleri ülkelere bu şekilde rahatça girebilmektelerdir ki bu müthiş bir avantajdır. franshising'in bu denli popüler olmasına şaşırmamak gerekir. ana firma da, franchise alan da, ulaşılan tüketici de memnundur. franchising veren pek çok marka, mağazanın açılacağı yer, mağazanın dizaynı, hizmet sunum şekli gibi önemli kararları da kendisi almaktadır. franchising hakkını almak isteyen tarafa sadece gerekli finansmanı sağlamak ve franchise haklarını elinde tutmak için çok sıkı ve ciddi olan sözleşme kurallarına uymak kalır. franchising, ana firma için de çok mantıklıdır. bu sistem sayesinde firmalar para koymadan, yatırım yapmadan, reklam giderleri dışında para harcamadan her yere yayılabilmektelerdir. sistemini, kanunlarını, piyasasını bilmedikleri ülkelere bu şekilde rahatça girebilmektelerdir ki bu müthiş bir avantajdır. franshising'in bu denli popüler olmasına şaşırmamak gerekir. ana firma da, franchise alan da, ulaşılan tüketici de memnundur "aslında burası tam olarak orası değil" in yasal hali. bir kimsenin, başkasının ilke ve buyruklarına uyarak, bir bedel karşılığında onun ürününü ya da hizmetini değerlendirerek pazarlama imtiyazı sağlamasıdır. ulusal ya da uluslararası firmaların ürün satmak yerine isimlerini satarak daha fazla para kazanabileceklerini keşfetmesiyle doğmuş bayilik sistemi. franchiseelerinden aldığı aylık kar payları da cabası. bu noktada insan düşünmeden edemiyor ki ödenen franchise bedeli ile kendi marka ve imaj çalışmasını yapsın ve tamamen kendisine ait, kimseye haraç vari kar payı ödemediği bir işletmeye sahip olsun. ancak bu da, büyük balığın küçük balığı yuttuğu ekonomide, girişimcilerin cesaret limitlerini aşıyor ve yerini "aynı büyük balık beni yutana kadar arkamda dursun işim garanti olsun" düşüncesine bırakıyor. not: bir firmanın franchise dağıtmaya başlayabilmesi için öncelikle kendisine ait 5 işletmeyi faaliyete sokmuş olması gerekiyor. dünya'da çok geçerli ve tutulan bir sistem olmasına rağmen ülkemizde katılım bedeli fiyatlarının son derece yüksek seviyelerde gezmesi sonucu sadece belli bir zümreye hitap eden sistemdir. bu öyle bir zümredir ki , katılım bedeli olarak 150.000 ytl isteyen bir tantuniciye ( oha tabi. ) bile bu parayı şıp diye verirler. (bkz: zenginin parası zugurdun cenesini yorar) marka yaratma derdi olmaması , reklam kaygılarının minimum düzeyde tutulması gibi büyük avantajları vardır. teoride 'iyi' ama uygulamada 'kötü' olan işletmecilik şeklidir. herhangi bir sorunla, müşteri olarak, karşılaştığınızda genelde herkes suçu birbirine atar (marka sahibi ve/veya işletme sahibi). yerel bir girisimci, ulusal veya international bir markaya sabit bir ucret vererek, genel standartlarina uyarak, o markayi ve/veya urunlerini satarak bir isletme acar.. cogu konuda o genel standartlara bagimli kalmak zorundadir ama bazi konularda (reklam, promosyon, eleman gibi) konularda bagimsizdir (bkz: mc donalds) (bkz: burger king) (bkz: tatlises lahmacun) etc benzin istasyonlarınında işletme hakkı bu şekilde elde edilir. (bkz: bp) (bkz: shell) (bkz: total) (bkz: opet) http://www.franchise.com/ http://www.franchise.org/ (bkz: isim hakkı) bayilik ile sık sık karıştırılan, bayilikten çok daha komplike ve ciddi bir sistemdir. franchising sisteminde bir markayı kullanma hakkından daha çok, işlerliği önceden kanıtlanmış olan oturmuş bir mekanizmayı kullanma hakkı cezbedicidir ve işte bu noktada bayilik sistemi ile farklar başlar. bayilikte, bir markanın ürün ya da ürünlerinin üretimine ve satışına hak kazanılmaktadır. franchising'de ise ürünün üretiminden sunum şekline, sunumun yapıldığı hizmet noktasının dizaynından personelin eğitimine kadar pek çok konuda ana firmaya bağlılık gerekmektedir. sağladığı en büyük avantaj, başlangıç maliyetlerinin yüksekliğine ve kara geçme süresinin uzunluğuna karşın risklere azami derecede kapalı olan güvenilir yapısıdır. franchising veren pek çok marka, mağazanın açılacağı yer, mağazanın dizaynı, hizmet sunum şekli gibi önemli kararları da kendisi almaktadır. franchising hakkını almak isteyen tarafa sadece gerekli finansmanı sağlamak ve franchise haklarını elinde tutmak için çok sıkı ve ciddi olan sözleşme kurallarına uymak kalır. franchising, ana firma için de çok mantıklıdır. bu sistem sayesinde firmalar para koymadan, yatırım yapmadan, reklam giderleri dışında para harcamadan her yere yayılabilmektelerdir. sistemini, kanunlarını, piyasasını bilmedikleri ülkelere bu şekilde rahatça girebilmektelerdir ki bu müthiş bir avantajdır. franshising'in bu denli popüler olmasına şaşırmamak gerekir. ana firma da, franchise alan da, ulaşılan tüketici de memnundur. devamını okuyayım... "aslında burası tam olarak orası değil" in yasal hali. bir kimsenin, başkasının ilke ve buyruklarına uyarak, bir bedel karşılığında onun ürününü ya da hizmetini değerlendirerek pazarlama imtiyazı sağlamasıdır. ulusal ya da uluslararası firmaların ürün satmak yerine isimlerini satarak daha fazla para kazanabileceklerini keşfetmesiyle doğmuş bayilik sistemi. franchiseelerinden aldığı aylık kar payları da cabası. bu noktada insan düşünmeden edemiyor ki ödenen franchise bedeli ile kendi marka ve imaj çalışmasını yapsın ve tamamen kendisine ait, kimseye haraç vari kar payı ödemediği bir işletmeye sahip olsun. ancak bu da, büyük balığın küçük balığı yuttuğu ekonomide, girişimcilerin cesaret limitlerini aşıyor ve yerini "aynı büyük balık beni yutana kadar arkamda dursun işim garanti olsun" düşüncesine bırakıyor. not: bir firmanın franchise dağıtmaya başlayabilmesi için öncelikle kendisine ait 5 işletmeyi faaliyete sokmuş olması gerekiyor. 26.12.2008 21:27 onrckrcyr dünya'da çok geçerli ve tutulan bir sistem olmasına rağmen ülkemizde katılım bedeli fiyatlarının son derece yüksek seviyelerde gezmesi sonucu sadece belli bir zümreye hitap eden sistemdir. bu öyle bir zümredir ki , katılım bedeli olarak 150.000 ytl isteyen bir tantuniciye ( oha tabi. ) bile bu parayı şıp diye verirler. (bkz: zenginin parası zugurdun cenesini yorar) marka yaratma derdi olmaması , reklam kaygılarının minimum düzeyde tutulması gibi büyük avantajları vardır. teoride 'iyi' ama uygulamada 'kötü' olan işletmecilik şeklidir. herhangi bir sorunla, müşteri olarak, karşılaştığınızda genelde herkes suçu birbirine atar (marka sahibi ve/veya işletme sahibi). franchising yöntemiyle türkiyede 810 mağaza açan istikbal ilk sırada iken bunu 700 mağaza ile bellona takip ediyor.2010 yılında bimeks de franchising yoluyla türkiyede ilk mağazasını kastamonuda açmış bulunmaktadır. (bkz: siftah senden bereket allahtan) http://www.ekonomist.com.tr/…100-haberler/2298.aspx (bkz: söyleyenin yalancısı olmak) koçak gayrimenkul'un da verdiği bir olay. özellikle giyim alanında prosedürü aşağı yukarı nasıl çalışır merak ettiğim ticaret şekli. söylenişini yıllardır bildiğim ancak yazılışını ve anlamını 22 yaşımda öğrendiğim kelimedir. söylemesi oldukça karizma "frençaysing" çuvalla para cukkalama yöntemlerinden biri. yalnız hayvan gibi para istiyor adamlar. mesela şu sıralar bi burger king için $700.000. kısaca; (bkz: para parayı çeker) türkiyede acayip paraların döndüğü bir sistem. işin cılkı çıkmış. gıda sektöründe bu işe az buçuk bulaşmış biri olarak çok akıl karı oldugunu düsünmüyorum. mesela bir kahve zincirine franchise alacaksınız, avm'ye girmek istiyorsunuz olay asagı yukarı su: hava parası için çok büyük meblalar dönüyor, marka genelde kar payı ya da reklam gideri parası alıyor, avm yönetimine hatırı sayılır para veriyorsunuz her ay genel giderler için(avmye gelen şarkıcının türkücünün de parası sizden cıkıyor nihayetinde, hatta avm yönetimi belli bir cironun üzerindeki isletmelerden ekstra para kesiyor ve en nihayetinde asıl parayı markanın asıl sahibi kazanıyor. örneğin en son sunu söyliyim, kurtköy viaport'ta bir kioska 150 bin lira hava parası istemislerdi bundan 1-2 ay önce. franchise derken nerden nereye geldik işte onu bilmiyorum. azbuçuk parası olanı "aga bizim işte para var" diyerek sikmenin ingilizcesi.. adını sanını bile duymadığım biton firma, çiğköfteci, ızgara köfteci, lokumcu, kuyumcu tutturmuş bi düzen, bizim malımızı satın siz de kazanın ama biz en çok kazanalım diye markasını kiralar olmuş. http://fotoanaliz.hurriyet.com.tr/…nchising-devleri çoğu zaman franchise veren, franchise alan ve franchise müşterisi için parayla rezil olma sistemidir. bunu da çoğunuz gibi franchise sistemindeki pek çok kuruluşun müşterisi olarak söylüyorum. yoksa bende nerede o para franchise al işlet vs... neyse konuya dönelim. öncelikle tüm dünyada böyle midir bilmiyorum ama türkiye için pek çok işletme açısından üç taraflı kayıplar mevcut bence. hem franchise veren firma hem franchise alan firma ya da şahıslar açısından ciddi sorunlar var sistemde. zaten müşteri memnuniyetsizliğini de yukarıda çıtlattım. benim bahsetmek istediğim özellikle franchise yapısındaki hizmet kalitesi düşüklüğü. milyonlar verip franchise alan kişiler, personel alırken ya gereksiz bir cimriliğe bürünüyor ya da sektörde yeterince kalifiye elaman bulunmuyor. hayır sen git milyonlar ver bir dünya yatırım yap sonra orada mal bir personel çalıştır o da gelsin müşteriye höt zöt etsin, it gibi davransın, hizmet sunmasın. şimdi burada bazı çıkıntılar "tipe bak cikss mekana gitmiş gariban personeli ezikliyor" gibi algıya kapılabilirler. kapılmasınlar. başka bir noktadan bahsediyoruz. burada sayısız örnek anlatmak istemiyorum ama çoğunuz eminim ki karşılaştınız bu tip işletmelerde benzer kötü hizmetlerle. (aramaya inanan sözlüğe baksın) işletmeci gözü ile bakmaya çalıştığımda o kadar yatırım yaptığım bir işin kalitesiz ya da kalifiye olmayan elemanlar sebebi ile batıp gitmesi kaçınılmazdır ve benim hatamdır diye düşünüyorum. ama sanırım ülkemizde bu şekilde düşünen işletmeci yok ya da ucuz eleman çalıştırma kaygısı ile para kazanmaya çalışıyorlar kaliteli iş yapmak yerine. hadi franchise alan sözde işletmeci zar zor kredi filan parayı denkleştirdi başvuruyu yaptı, koca markasın araştırsana adamın durumunu neden veriyorsun böyle adamlara marka hakkını. sonra vay efendim benim dünya çapında markamın itibarı zedelendi değeri düştü. düşer tabi. marka değerini, hizmet kalitesini ve standartlarını önemseyen firmalar ya franchise vermiyor ya da bunu çok iyi yaparak denetliyorlar. bu sitemdeki firmalardaki franchise yapısı ve işletmesi de ana merkezden farksız oluyor. özetle franchise alacaksanız size ne kadar kazandıracağı yanılgısından önce bakmanız gereken ilk nokta sizin ne kadar arkanızda oldukları ve sizin alıp işleteceğiniz franchiseın ne kadar arkasında olabileceğinizdir. devamını okuyayım... bir ürün veya hizmetin imtiyaz hakkına sahip tarafın, belirli bir süre şart ve sınırlamalar dahilinde işin yönetim ve organizasyonuna ilişkin bilgi ve destek sağlamak amacıyla, imtiyaz hakkını ticari işleri yürütmek üzere ikinci tarafa verdiği imtiyazdan doğan, uzun dönemli ve sürekli bir iş ilişkisidir. bir franchise sistemine dahil olmak ya da markasina franchise agi kurmak isteyenlere yardimci olabilecegim is modeli. * yabancı pazara girmek yerine, o ülkede franchise veren markalardan franchising almak risklidir. zira bu markalar, franchising sistemi başarılı olduktan sonra markete kendileri girmeye karar verip, franchising almış şubeleri ortadan kaldırırlar. sizin yıllarca verdiğiniz emeği de genelde hiç nazara almazlar. franchising alma, yerli bir firmadan olursa daha garantilidir. çünkü yerel üretici, kendisinin yönettiği hali hazırda bulunan şubeleri dışında, büyümek ve her şubeyle ayrı ayrı uğraşmamak için şirket dışındaki bazı yatırımcılara franchise sistemlerine katılma imkanı verecektir. sonrasında bu firmaya, kendi şubeleri zaten varolduğu için franchising almış şubeler batmayacaktır. eğer yabancı bir üreticinin franchise sistemine dahil olunmak isteniyorsa, o şirketin ülkede kendi açtığı bir merkezin olup olmadığına bakın derim. o zaman merkezini kurup, gerisini franchise sistemiyle götürme stratejisi var demektir. ama hiç türkiye'ye bulaşmadan yurt dışından size franchising veriyorsa, emin olun başarılı olduğuz anda kendi gelip işi elinizden alacaktır. başarılı olunamazsa, zaten battınız demektir. haliyle iflas etmek, işletmecinin arzu edeceği bir son değildir. sonuç olarak, franchising belli bir üne sahip olan bir markayı temsil etmek için aslında çok caziptir. fakat işin tamamen franchising almış kişiye ait olmaması yüzünden, içinde çok fazla risk barındırmaktadır. riski azaltmak adına, yerel bir şirketten franchising almak daha emniyetlidir. denizli'yi bilenler cok daha iyi bilir ama, merak etmeyin bilmeseniz de simdi anlatacağım mutlaka sizin bildiginiz yerlerde de gecerli. denizli'ye bir avm yapılması kararı alındı. sene 2006 filan. forum camlık. biraz ugrasıldı. o sırada teraspark adı altında bir avm daha önce başlattı projeyi. hoop ilk büyük avm o oldu. yaklasık 120 tane büyük marka magaza actı oraya. ardından 9 10 ay sonra forum camlık acıldı. 90 marka civarı da orda acıldı. ben o donem isletme mezunu ve denizli'de 40 senedir esnaflık yapan bir babanın oglu oldugum icin haliyle cok arastırdım yeni bir yatırım sansını. bir cok markayla gorustum. ancak ornek olması bakımından rakamları net oldugu icin koton markası ile olan gorusmemi anlatacağım. o donem insanlar fırsat kacıyor aman bu büyük yatırımı kacırmayalım diyerek hemen balıklama atladılar bu islere. ben hemen hemen 12 firmayla görüstüm. hepsinin de genel özeti kotonla yaptığım gorusme gibiydi. dediler ki, 300bin tl isim hakkı alacağız sizden ve bu paranın geri dönüsü yok. iste yerini bizim belirleyeceğimiz 1000mt2(bir dönüm ediyor) bir yer kiralayacağız. belki daha fazla. onunda aylık kirası 30 bin 40bin tl arası olacak. sonra bu magazaya m2 basına su kadar raf parası alıcaz. ki o zaman icin 350bin tl idi raf parası. bu rakamların hepsi 2006 2008 arası söylenen rakamlardı. simdi abi ben isin icinden gelen adamım. rafları altın kaplasan bile o kadar etmez ki adamların rafını biliyorum. tutsun tutsun 200bin tl tutar. 150bin tl de raftan kar edicekler. bitmedi. zaten sadece adamların malını satacaksın. simdi bizim iste kar oranı yüksek gibi gorunur. bir malın fiyatını koyarken bir sistem uygulanır. mark up denir buna. diyelim 10 tlye mal ettigin bir ürüne reklam giderini, isci giderini, kiranı suyunu elektrigini koyman lazım. büyük markalarda bu 1e 8 ya da 9 dur. yani 10 tl ye mal edip 90 tl etiket koyarlar. ki koymazlarsa kapıya kilit koyarlar. aksi takdirde icinden cıkılamaz. bu bizim denizli kaleicinde böyle degildir. kaleiçi kapalıçarşı gibi bir yer. eskiden oyle oldugu dönemler olmus. ama kalitesiz mala 1e8 mark up yaparsan kaybedersin.kaliteli mal koyman lazım. babam hep der. parayı malı toptancıdan alırken kazanırsın. eger iyi mal bulamazsan müsteri bir iki sefer sonra seni siler. müsterisini kazıklayan o esnaflar da zaman icinde yok oldular zaten. kaleicinin en fazla rakamı 20 olabilir. fakat 10 tl ye mal ettigin malı 20 ye satarsan yine para kazanamazsın. cunku seri alman lazım malı. örnegim s m l xl olarak 4lü aldın malı. pis biseydir ki m ve large hemen satılır ama small ve xlarge hemen satılmaz. satılsa bile 20 tl ye satamassın. bu yüzden diyelim 4lü aldın s m l xl. onar tl den 40tl etti. tamam medium ve large bedenleri 20 liradan sattın. naptın 40 tl aldın. yani zarar etmedin. peki noldu elinde s ve xl kaldı. onları da 10 ar liradan satıp 20 tl kazandın sayalım. ki satamadığın da cok oluyor. kiran elektirigin, isci paran emegin sermayen noldu. yok oldu. alan adam diyor ki 20 tl ye aldım. bunlar bunu 10 tlye alıyor. yüzde yüz kar. iyiii. e iyi valla süper karlı deyip bu ise giriyor. halbuki 40 a aldın 60 sattın demek bu. kar gorunuste masrafları hesaba katmadan yüzde 50dir. satamadığın malın elinde kaldığı da çok oluyor. kotonda da bu yatırımcıya kar oranı yüzde 30 35 40 civarıydı. yatırım boyutuna gore degisiyordu. size rakamlar la konusayım. yani 100 tllik malda 35tl si senin oluyor. 650bin tl ilk yatırım parasını verip actılar forumcamlıktaki kotonu. sonraki durumdaki olay suydu. her gün 15bin tl lik satıs yaparsa basabas noktasına ulasıyordu. ne zarar ne kar. 16bin tl lik satıs yaparsa o 1000 tl nin yüzde 35 ini alsa 350 tl yapar. yani 16000tl lik satıs yapıp 350 tl kazanıyor. 17000 tl satısta 700 tl. 18000 tl satısta 1050 tl diye gider. simdi sorarım size bu yatırımın nesi mantıklı. ilkbasta verdigin 650 bin tl zaten hic oldu. ki hergün büyük satıslarda yapamazsın. 10bin tl ciro yaptığın zaman da olacak. 10bin tl ciro yapıyorsun. hooop gitti zaten 5000 zarardasın otomatikman. simdi burger king mcdonalds franchise verdiği zaman mal mı bu adamlar seni durduk yere ortak etsin. para kazancağını bildiği yerlere zaten kendisi açıo. nerde riskli bir bölge varsa senin paranı kullanmak icin açtırıyor sana. zarar edersen de sen zarar ediyorsun. o raf satıp makina satıp zaten yine kendine kar ettirmis oluyor. adamlar magazayı kendileri acıp 100 150bin tl zarar etmek yerine arastırmacı firmaya 5bin 10 bin tl masraf edip rapor hazırlatıyor. zarar mı edebilir kar mı goruyor. simdi genel anlamda baktığında bir markanın 100 adet magazası varsa, sene sonunda bakıyor. 40 tanesi başabaşta. ne kar ne zarar. 25 tanesi zararda. 35 tanesi karda. napıo. zarar edenlerden bir kacını kapatıyor. yoluna devam ediyor. gerisi umrunda degil. cunku totalde para kazanmıs. isler devam ediyor. ama sen franchise almıs bayii kisi oyle degilsin. senin elindeki avucundaki tek dükkan bu. kar etmen lazım. zarar edersen olmaz. fakat loft colins markası ile yaptığım bir gorusme vardı bir ara. onlar şöyle bisey kesfetmisler. antalya da 3 adet farklı magazaları varmıs. bunlardan 2sini kendileri isletiyorlarmıs. 1 ini yatırımcının birine vermisler. kendi magazaları daha iyi konumlarda olmalarına ragmen o bayinin cirolarına ulasamıyorlarmıs. neden? cunku o bayi işine asılıyor. obur fabrika magazalarında müdür salla başı al maaşı takılıyor. bu iki şeyin ayrımını iyi bilmek lazım. yani isin özeti anlamadığınız islere girip franchise almayın arkadaslar. franchise olupta para kazanan cok az insan var. onlarda isi bilenler. bu gün en iyi markaların franchisee leri bile sıkıntılı. cunku marka önce onları zorluyor. ipekyol markasını denizlide yıllarca isleten adam, forumcamlıkta magaza acınca güçbela fabrikaya zararla devretmek zorunda kaldı. yine ismini vermicem. sevdigim bi abi, cok basarılı. bir kot markasının bayisi. o kot markasının kendi magazalarının yapamadığı ciroları yapıyor. her sene marka bunu kıskanıyor. her sene isini zorlaştırmaya calısıyorlar. hatta ona kazandırdıkları parayı kendilerine dahil edebilmek icin ona yakın yere bir magaza actılar. baska bir örnek. seven hill. denizlide magazası yoktu. cınarda catalcesmede bi cocuk actı magazayı. seven hilin sahibinin asker arkadasının ogluymus. tam emin degilim. diolar abi sizin subenizi acalım. tamam dio seven hill verelim bayilik. dedigim gibi isim hakkı su bu alıp paraları veriyorlar bayiligi. cocugun isler super. gayet iyi gidiyor hersey. seven hill denizlide baska bayi acmamalı normalde. oha diolar. denizlide isler iyi cınarda hoooop kendileri fabrika magazası acıyorlar. cocuk tepetaklak gidiyor. aynısını kotonda yaptı. sozde forumdaki magaza franchise olarak acılacaktı. terasparkta yan marka winmax acık olacaktı. bir yılın sonunda terasparka'da actılar bir koton. birde su var. hani yuzde 35 kar veriyorlar ya sana. adam zaten kar edecek olsa arar tanıdık bankacısını alır kredisini yüzde 10 faiz oder. sana niye yuzde 35 kar versin. iyi arastırın. hangi durum iyi hangisi kotu analiz edin. is planı diye bisiy var. haaa nasip diye bisiy de var. ama bazı seylerde acıktır. gideri cok olmayan isler büyüyebilir. hep soylerim 1trilyonununz varsa 100 milyarlık is yapın. 100 milyarınız varsa 10 milyarlık is yapın. tamamını koymayın. fırsatların bir yere gittigi yok. akıllı adam her yerde her krizde bir fırsat bulur. cincede bilirsiniz isaretlerle yazılır yazılar. eskiden cok modaydı cince'de kriz demek fırsat ve tehlike demek diye. kimileri aslında cince'de öyle olmadığını soyler ama genel mantık doğrudur bence. kriz hem tehlikedir. hem fırsattır. zaten krizleri kimlerin cıkardığı neden oldukları hakkında bir cok arastırma var. yıllar evvel okumustum ve ufkumu cok acan bir kitap vardı. boyner yayınlarından tom peters isinizi yeniden yaratın. bulabilirseniz okuyun mutlaka. ben iş dünyası hakkında etkileyici bir kitap. hatta dur bende bida okuyayım. hatırlayayım. benim yorumlamam bu gadar. hadi hayırlı işler.. kapitalizmin son yıllarda daha bir palazlanmasını sağlayan sistem. ama bu olayda sanki cin olmadan adam çarpmaya çalışma durumu da var, tamam ortam adamı olmayabilirim ama adı sanı duyulmadık onca marka aşırı ücret talep ediyorlar. tabi bir yerden başlayacaksın, şubeler açılmadan nasıl tanınacaksın ama biraz daha makul davranmak lazım. bir yerde simit sarayı, özsüt olacak aga benim için. bunu insanlara teklif eden yerlerden biraz tırsmıyor değilim. mesela zincir pizzacıların web sitelerine girin; menüden, şubelerden önce karşınıza franchising yazısı çıkar. yahu arkadaş senin web sitende öncelik müşteri olmamalı mıydı? belki ben senin şubelerinden birinden sipariş vermek isteyen ve şube numarasını öğrenmek isteyen bir müşteriyim. sen karşıma doğrudan franchising ekranını falan gösteriyorsun. yahu her şeyi geçtim böyle göze soka soka insanlara franchising teklif etmek de nedir? insanlar sana başvuracakları yere sen insanlara "pizza makinesi ayağınıza geldi" dercesine franchising dağıtıyorsun. para gelsin de nasıl gelirse gelsin zihniyeti olabilir bu sadece. franchising dediğin şey web sitesinin kıyısında köşesinde ufak harflerle yazan bir linkten ibaret olmalı ancak. yani ne bileyim böyle olmamalı. özellikle gıda sektörü bu şekilde ilerlememeli. yoksa çok büyük sorunlarla karşı karşıya bırakırsınız insanları. Türkiye Franchasing Derneği Markalar Birliği Markalar Birliği; Franchising alanların ve verenlerin, nihai tüketici ilişkilerini düzenleyen ve kar amacı gütmeyen büyük bir kuruluştur. Çağlayan Mah. 2049 Sk. No:22 Muratpaşa 07230 — Antalya / TURKEY 444 3 654 http://www.markalarbirligi.org Temsilciliklerimiz Bakırköy Özel TAC Anadolu Kız Lisesi +90 (212) 543 90 21 bakirkoy@tackoleji.com http://tackolejleri.com/bakirkoy Aksu Cd. Fildamı Sk. No:33 Osmaniye, Bakırköy - İstanbul / TR Aydın - Didim TAC Dönüşüm Lisesi Kadıköy TAC Dönüşüm Lisesi Lara TAC Koleji Anadolu Lisesi İzmir - Tire TAC Dönüşüm Lisesi Ankara - Yenimahalle TAC Dönüşüm Lisesi Mersin - Yenişehir TAC Dönüşüm Lisesi Kategori:Franchising Kategori:Frenchasing Kategori:Franchise Kategori:Türk Frencaising Derneği